


Help

by Marathon_Zack_140_6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fitz just wants to help his best friend, Fluff and Smut, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Oral Sex, Season 1, Smut, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marathon_Zack_140_6/pseuds/Marathon_Zack_140_6
Summary: Fitz wants to help, and Simmons decides she has the perfect way.Early-ish Season 1, not connected to any particular episode in the show.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Help

"Do you need any help?" asked Fitz, standing around awkwardly wanting to help his best friend, but not knowing what he could do — this was her half of their lab, and he didn't want to mess anything up.

They had just returned from a mission, and were packing up the lab as everyone else on the team dispersed to clean up and do whatever they did in the calm after stressful missions. Fitz had already taken care of all his equipment, not having had as much to bring on this particular mission, but Simmons hadn't quite finished with her's yet.

Simmons closed the case she was packing, and looked up. Knowing she was probably going to scare him into barely being able to talk to her for a week, but trusting that their friendship was strong enough to move past it should that be the case, she said, "Actually, yes. If you're willing to, of course."

"Of course! Anything for you, Simmons," replied Fitz sincerely.

Simmons smirked inwardly, knowing that assurity was about to change in a hurry.

"Good. Because I was planning on masturbating as soon as I got back to my bunk, but if you're willing to help me out, it would be so much better."

Like she expected, Fitz completely froze. After a second, hoping she hadn't completely broken him, as Agent Coulson would kill her if she'd broken his engineer with a joke (sort of) about sex — if she didn't kill herself first for doing the same thing to her best friend — she walked over and shook him lightly by the shoulders, saying, "I was just kidding, Fitz."

She expected him to look up at her and kind of nervously chuckle or something, but he surprised her.

"Um...and uh...what exactly do you mean by 'help'?" he asked hesitantly, just barely raising his eyes enough to almost meet her's.

Now it was her turn to stare at him in shock for a second, before quickly recovering and laughing nervously, "Fitz, I was just joking."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know you really weren't. I've known you for ten years now, Jemma, and that was your play it off as a joke, even though you were really quite serious tone," replied Fitz, really looking up at her this time. "So what exactly did you mean?"

Simmons looked at him long and hard for a second, before resting her hand over his where it sat tightly gripping the edge of the counter he was leaning up against. "Are you really sure you want to know? I'm not asking anything from you."

"I know. But I said I wanted to help you if I could, and while I meant here in the lab, if that's the help you need...maybe I can still help."

Simmons sighed, giving him a 'what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you' look, before tightening her grip on his hand and pulling him with her as she walked towards the stairs leading upstairs.

"I'll tell you upstairs, where we're guaranteed privacy, and then you can decide. We _should_ be alone down here, but you can never be sure, and anyway, my bunk is far more comfortable for both of us if you do agree."

She dropped his hand as she started climbing the spiral staircase, but he continued following her all the way into her bunk, where she slid the door closed behind them and hit the noise-canceling button, assuring their privacy from the rest of the plane. Sitting down on her bed and crossing her legs beneath her, she patted the bed beside her, motioning for him to sit down as well.

Once he had, she said, "I assume you have a fairly thorough understanding of human anatomy, specifically female, and at least a basic understanding of human sexuality? I know we were still both underage when we graduated Sci-Tech."

"Yes, I know about sex," replied Fitz, almost offended.

Simmons rolled her eyes slightly. "Then you understand what oral sex is, or as it is more colloquially known, eating a girl out and fingering."

"I know the theory, yeah," replied Fitz. "Obviously never done it, and the human body is more your area of expertise than mine being the biochemist, but I'm not completely ignorant."

"Then if you still want to help, that's what I would ask," said Simmons. "Bring me to an orgasm using your tongue and fingers, instead of me having to do it with my own fingers like normal. But this is entirely up to you, and I certainly won't think any less of you if you say no. And just so we're on the same page, it's a favor, not an exchange."

"What? No! Of course not! I would never expect— That would be demeaning—!" exclaimed Fitz in a rush. "Of course I don't expect anything in return. I offered to help you, that's it."

"Okay, okay, Fitz," placated Simmons. "I just wanted to make sure there weren't any expectations that aren't going to be met."

"So how do we do this?" asked Fitz, redirecting the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Well, if you're sure, then I strip mostly naked, you start _around_ the clit, _not_ directly on it, and we work our way from there. And make sure your fingers aren't dry before you try sticking them inside me, and go slow and one at a time, and on my command."

Fitz nodded. "Then let's get started, before someone wonders where we've both gotten off to."

Simmons took a deep breath, before standing and nervously undoing the button and zipper on her jeans. She might have been serious about wanting someone (Fitz) to get her off, but now that it actually came to it, she was still really quite nervous. She was letting her best friend, her _male_ best friend, see her nearly entirely naked, and he was going to perform a sexual act on her. If there was ever to be a test of their friendship, this was certainly it. And as much as they might try to pretend, nothing would ever truly be the same between them again, for better or for worse.

But summoning up her courage, she pushed her jeans down her legs. She quickly realized that perhaps she should have thought to kick her shoes off first, but Fitz seemed to have noticed the problem at the same time she did, as he quickly bent down to untie and remove her shoes, before pulling her jeans all the way off as well. Still kneeling on the ground where he was, Fitz looked up to see that Simmons had taken the opportunity to pull her blouse off at the same time, leaving her standing above him in just her bra and panties.

"Pull my underwear off as well," said Simmons in the levelest voice she could muster, trying to keep it from shaking _and_ sounding too bossy at the same time, though she figured Fitz probably needed just slightly bossy, as he always worked best in the lab when she was ordering him. It seemed to help him concentrate on whatever the problem he was trying to solve at the moment was, and not get distracted by the impossibility of whatever it was he had to do.

Fitz reached up and hesitantly slipped his fingers inside her waistband, before gently pulling them down her legs, his eyes following the fabric.

Once she'd stepped out of them and he'd set them on top of her jeans, and was looking determinedly at her kneecaps, Simmons gently said, "You're going to have to look if you're planning on putting your face there."

"It's just I really shouldn't be seeing this part of you. It's private," replied Fitz as he looked up, his eyes briefly pausing at her carefully trimmed womanhood before continuing up to meet her eyes.

"I think we're long past private, Fitz," said Simmons softly, reaching down to lightly run her fingers through his hair.

They stayed like that just looking at each other for a second longer, before Simmons averted her gaze and sat back down on the bed. Shuffling back so she was sitting comfortably up against the wall, she spread her legs widely and looking directly at him again said, "This is where you start."

Fitz nodded, before climbing back up on the bed and in between her legs. Staring at her core for a long second, he dipped down and tentatively ran his tongue up her glistening slit. He ran it back down and up her slit again before leaning back slightly and looking up her body at her, saying, "Not exactly what I expected it to taste like, though I guess I didn't really have an expectation."

"Now's not the time to be a scientist, Fitz," chided Simmons gently, resting one hand in his hair and lightly pushing him back towards her core.

He quickly obeyed, his tongue delving slightly deeper into her opening as he licked his way up again, before continuing up and around her nub, circling it like she'd told him to, before running back down her slit. He did this several more times, until right before she was about to ask him to start running over her clit when he did it himself, causing her to shudder under him, and the hand in his hair to grip tighter as the other one went to her breast.

He was gentle and almost teasing at first, though if she'd been in any condition to think about it at the moment, she probably would have attributed it to inexperience and hesitancy, not skill. But he did seem to have a pretty good knowledge of her and a read on what she wanted, as she soon felt one of his fingers sliding gently across her lips, gathering her juices on it, as his tongue concentrated on and around her clit.

But he seemed to be taking her command seriously not to insert said finger into her until she gave him permission, so she eventually managed to pant out, "Insert it slowly, and harder on my clit."

A second later she felt his finger press in past her labia, and slowly slide in through her silky walls, which immediately started clamping down on his finger to pull it in even further. As his tongue swirled circles against her clit, he slowly pumped his finger in and out a few times, before crooking it inside her, nearly making her come then and there. So she shoved is face harder against her center and bucked her hips up against him, hoping he'd get the message, as she wasn't in any condition to be doing anything more than panting heavily and moaning softly at the moment.

And it apparently worked, as the next second his tongue was pressing hard against her clit as his lips sucked around it and his finger curled inside her even faster, and she suddenly burst, stars filling her vision and pleasure flooding her body as she vaguely registered her body spasming against him.

When she came to, she quickly had to push him away from her oversensitive nub, as he apparently hadn't learned a girl still needed a little rest, and she'd forgotten to mention it. Fitz leaned back slightly, his hands still wrapped around the outside of her thighs, and looked up at her.

"Yes, you did good, Fitz," she said reassuringly to his unasked question, ruffling his hair lightly and smiling softly at him. "It just gets overly sensitive immediately after orgasming."

As she shuffled over slightly and patted the bed beside her to get him to lay next to her, she felt slightly embarrassed at having came so quickly and from only one finger, and hoped Fitz wouldn't think any less of her for it. Then she remembered that guys didn't think that way, or would even know what girls considered 'normal' to begin with, and would simply be happy he'd successfully gotten her off like she wanted. If _she_ was happy with it then _he'd_ be happy with it, and enjoyed it she certainly had. She'd kind of been lying when she said she was planning on masturbating when she got back to her bunk, but he'd certainly been better than anything she could have done for herself.

Fitz lay down beside her slightly awkwardly, not really knowing what she wanted from him, so she grabbed his arm and pulled it across her stomach, sufficiently below her bra that his arm wouldn't brush up against it. She'd just shared something incredibly, ultimately intimate with him, but she still wasn't quite ready for him to be touching her breasts, even after what they'd just done, as ridiculous as that was.

But he seemed to successfully get the memo that she wanted him to cuddle with her, as he squeezed her a little tighter and rested his head down against her shoulder. Then again, he might have just been putting himself in a better position to look down her chest at the top of her breasts, but it was the least she could let him do after what he'd done for her. And looking wasn't touching.

"Thank you, Fitz," she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

"Any time, Simmons," replied Fitz, his thumb running back and forth lightly against her side where he held her. "And I really mean it."

* * *

When Simmons woke, she found Fitz still lying next to her, like she'd placed him before falling asleep.

His thumb was still ghosting across her side, so she assumed he was awake and asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"About thirty minutes," replied Fitz quietly. "There haven't been any mass panics out in the BUS, and Coulson or May haven't come knocking, and you looked really peaceful so I figured you could use the sleep."

"I looked peaceful, or my breasts rise and fall rhythmically when I breathe while asleep and you couldn't tear your eyes away?" she asked teasingly.

Fitz got a deer in the headlights look, so she quickly continued on softly, "It's _fine_ , Fitz — I'm not upset with you about it. After what you did for me, the least I could do in return is let you look at my breasts — or at least what you can see of them in my bra."

Fitz just nodded slightly, before saying, "I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do anyway, and I didn't want to disappear if you didn't want me to and think I'd ran off and deserted you, unless an emergency came up."

"I wouldn't think that, Fitz. I never gave you any clear description of what I wanted from you afterwards, so I would have completely understood if you'd left me to sleep."

They lapsed into silence for a second, before Simmons turned on her side to face him directly, her bra-covered breasts rubbing up against his shirt.

"Thank you, Fitz. Again."

"Of course, Jemma," replied Fitz softly. "And like I said, I really mean any time. I'm probably still more helpful helping you in the lab, and certainly more comfortable with it, but this wasn't bad, and if it makes you happy I'll gladly do it every day for you. And maybe I'll even get decent at it — you don't have to lie to me, I know my first time couldn't have been that good."

"It worked, and that's what matters," replied Simmons, cupping his face with her hand. "But now, I really need to take a shower before supper — and you need to wash your face. I can't imagine Coulson would have anything good to say about this if he found out, even if he does consider us one entity as often as not."

"Yeah, of course," said Fitz, before carefully climbing out of her bed and crossing the couple feet to peer out through the darkened glass of her bunk to see if anyone was around.

Not seeing anyone, he turned back around to find Simmons standing right behind him, having thrown on a robe.

"We should go separately, reduce the chance of getting caught."

"If it's clear, we both go. The bathroom's just down the hall, and I'll wait outside while you wash up, and it'll just look like I'm waiting on you to get out so I can shower," replied Simmons. "As long as we get out of my bunk without anyone seeing us, no one will be any the wiser if they happen to see us on the way. And if they do, just continue straight on to the bathroom, it'll just look like you're using it real quickly before I take it up for the next thirty minutes."

Looking out one last time to make sure there was nobody in the vicinity, Fitz slid open the door and they both hurried out, quickly heading towards the bathroom. They made it safely without seeing anyone, Fitz quickly going in first to wash up, before exiting and heading back to his bunk to change clothes, while Simmons replaced him in the bathroom to take her shower.

Meanwhile, unseen by either of them, Coulson stood at the top of the steps leading up to his office, watching his two scientists hurry out from her bunk together, a small smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still not particularly comfortable with my writing of smut/sex, so hopefully this wasn’t too cringy.


End file.
